1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a memory system, and more particularly to memory module connectors and latching mechanisms.
2. Background of the Related Art
A memory module is a random access memory device used in a computer system. A dual in-line memory module (DIMM) is a common type of memory module having a plurality of individually addressable, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) chips mounted on a circuit board. A computer system typically has a plurality of memory module connectors, each of which receives one memory module of corresponding type. When the memory module is received into the memory module connector, contacts on the card edge interface with corresponding socket contacts. A memory controller coordinates read/write instructions from a processor to the memory modules using I/O signals addressed to specific DRAM chips. These signals are routed to the DRAM chips along the interface between the memory module contacts and socket contacts.
Memory module connectors usually include some form of extraction mechanism. Some memory module connectors include a latch for securing the memory module. The latches may be operable by hand to secure or release a memory module. Other memory module connectors are designed for use with special tools for insertion or removal of memory modules.